When I Died
by spobyandhaleb
Summary: What really happened when Lucas died in 1x13? What if it only came out because everyone, including Dan, was pressuring him to get the HCM test done?


_Café_

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Karen, Deb, Andy, Keith, Jules, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Whitey, Mouth, Felix, and Anna were sitting around the café drinking coffee and eating cakes, everyone trying to convince Lucas to get the heart test done. Unbeknownst to them Dan was standing in the back listening to them.

"Lucas why won't you just get the test done? You can live a normal life but you have to get the right medication, which you can't do unless you get the test." Karen asked. Lucas just shook his head and stared into his coffee cup.

"Your mother is right Lucas. You need to take that test." Dan said coming out of the shadows. Everyone turned to stare at him, while Lucas stood up.

"What are you doing here Dan?" Lucas stared him down. "I came to make sure you take that test, son" Lucas shook his head and took a few steps forward.

"So now you claim me. No, you don't get to come in here after ignoring my existence for 16 years and try to act like a father now. You don't get to do that to me." Lucas said shaking his head, trying to stay calm.

"Lucas, I know I've made mistakes. Ignoring you is one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made, but when I had my heart attack and those few seconds I was dead I regretted everything in my life. Everything but you and Nathan. Those few second put everything in perspective. When I died Lucas, the only thing I could see was you and Nathan. What did you see Lucas? When you were dead for those few seconds after the accident what did you see?"

"Do you really want to know, Dan? Because I promise you, you won't like the answer." Dan nodded. "Tell me, Lucas" Lucas shook his head.

"I saw everyone I loved. Mom, Haley, Keith, Deb, Peyton, Brooke, Whitey, Skills, Mouth. I saw everyone but you and Nathan." Nathan looked towards the floor. "But then I did see Nathan and I realized that even though we weren't on the best of terms, he was still my brother, and yes he has made mistakes and treated me like shit, but that's what brothers do. They make mistakes and treat each other like shit but they are there for each other in the end and they forgive each other." Nathan's head shot up and he stared at Lucas. "Before I saw Nathan, I was okay with being dead. For the first time in my life I wasn't just the bastard child, you and the feelings that come along with you didn't hold me down. I was free, for the time in my life, I could do what I wanted and feel what I wanted with out you around. But then I did see Nathan, and I saw what you were doing to him. I knew that no matter how unhappy I was or how he treated me, I knew I couldn't leave him alone with you, because in the end it isn't me versus him, it's us versus you. I knew the only way either of us could be free from you and happy, was if we got away from you. We couldn't though. You try to control us but in truth you can only control one of us at a time. So I knew I couldn't leave him because that would mean he would be alone. Yes he has everyone here but in the end, only I know what its truly like for him and he knows what its truly like for me. So in the end you all have Nathan to thank for me being alive. I am going to take that test, but Nathan will be the one to take me. Nathan will be the one to go with me. No one else, because in the end, he is the only one who truly understands." Lucas walked out of the café. Nathan stood up and walked towards Dan.

"Congratulations, in trying to save one relationship and build the other you've just lost both of us. You know I used to be jealous of Lucas, because he had Karen. Mom worked all the time, you just tore me down but Lucas, Lucas has always been there for me the same way Karen was always there for him. Keith stepped up for Lucas when you didn't and now he has done it again for me. You might not acknowledge him as your son but I acknowledge him as my brother and choose him over you any day." Nathan walked out after Lucas, already having a feeling of where he went.

_River Court _

Lucas stood there shooting baskets when Nathan showed up. "You know I meant everything I said back there, Nathan." Lucas said as he shot a three pointer. Nathan looked at him. "Even the part about being dead?" Lucas nodded. "Especially that part. I want you to take me to get the test Nathan. That's the only way I will take it, but before we do that, before we do it, I want one last game Nathan. One on one Nate, me and you, like the old days." Nathan smiled and they started the game.

_Café_

"Where are they? They have been gone for hours" Karen said. "Neither one of them are answering their phones either." Haley said as she picked up dishes.

"Relax they're together. Nathan wont let anything happen to him. Besides Lucas just dropped a pretty big bomb. Let them talk. They will come back when they are ready." Jake said as he sat down with Jenny in his lap. "I knew they were close but I never knew it was that deep of a bond. Look there they are." Haley said as she sat down next to Deb.

Lucas and Nathan came in the café arms around each other smiling and laughing, Lucas carrying a basketball. "Where have you two been?" Haley asked looking at them. "We had some scores to settle on the court." Nathan said as he patted Lucas's back and went to Haley.

Lucas walked to the counter where everyone was. "Mom, I know you don't want me playing but there is something I need to do before I take that test." Lucas said looking at her. "Luke you can still play with the right medication." Karen said looking at him.

"No mom, the only way we can afford that medication is by Dan paying for it and I don't want it that way and I don't want you to break your back working to afford it. I can handle not playing basketball I know I can but there are two things that I need to do before I take that test. I already got my one on one with Nathan. Now I need you to give the team permission for one more game. Full-court press mom, one last time." Lucas said trying to get her to understand.

"When are you taking the test?" Karen asked slowly caving to her son. "Nathan is taking me tomorrow as long as you give permission tonight." Lucas saw her caving and gave her his best smile. "Fine but I will be there" She said looking at her smiling son. "Of course you will be. Actually I kind of want everyone there. River Court at 10. Thanks mom" Lucas said as he kissed her check.

_River Court_

Everyone was standing in a circle waiting for the team to show up. "You know as much fun as it is to beat you, we work better together." Lucas said smiling at Nathan. "That we do brother, that we do." Nathan said back. "You know I always wanted a little brother. Then when I found out Dan was my father and you were my brother, I got over that one quick. Then we started playing together and you as a little brother isn't bad like I thought it would be. Your actually an awesome little brother." Lucas said putting his fist out. Nathan smiled hitting his fist on Lucas's. "Yea well you're the best big brother I could have gotten." Nathan said as he pulled Lucas in for a hug. Lucas smiled and ran to the middle of the court. "Nathan, I make this from right here and I drive. I miss and you drive" Lucas said smiling at him. "Oh you're on." Nathan said. Lucas took the shot and made it, turning to smile a Nathan.

The night ended with laughter and fun and basketball. In the end Lucas and Nathan pulled together and got Dan out of their lives and now they can live the way they want to without Dan hanging over their heads.


End file.
